


Hallows Eve

by theheathensarecoming



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Rocky Horror Picture Show References, Sexual Tension, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheathensarecoming/pseuds/theheathensarecoming
Summary: A scantily clad woman shows up at Roman Sionis' penthouse on Halloween Eve - barging in and flustering Victor Zsasz.





	Hallows Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mashup of settings and universes - this story takes place in the Gotham (TV) universe with Anthony Carrigan's Victor Zsasz (because he's incredibly attractive *blush*). It also includes Ewan McGregor's Roman Sionis & The Black Mask Club from the Birds of Prey (Movie)

October 30th;

It was late at night and Victor was doing his final security checks around the penthouse while Roman was finishing up a phone meeting. He was just rounding the corner when he heard a gentle rustling at the door. As he got closer he could start to make out a frustrated feminine voice, he grabbed the knob quietly and quickly yanked it open - startling the barely clothed woman, almost causing her to drop the little white purse she had been searching through.“I couldn’t find my key and the spare isn’t where Roman usually keeps it.” she stated matter of factly, bending down to pick up a small pumpkin that was at her feet and waltzing past Victor - heading straight for the kitchen. “Who the Hell are you anyway?” she asked a few moments later from the kitchen door way, the pumpkin she was previously holding now replaced with one of Romans very expensive bottles of champagne.

“I was about to ask you the same thing.” Victor bit back, piercing her with one of his signature glares.

She smiled mischievously, removing her white low healed shoes and sashaying down the hallway. “Oh darling, would you mind grabbing my luggage and closing the door? There are weirdos in Gotham.” she requested as she enticingly removed the little white slip she was wearing and started to uncork the champagne. 

Victor quickly turned around to grab her luggage and lock the door - she was right, there were weirdos in Gotham and she had just walked into a penthouse with two of Gotham’s biggest. There was a loud pop and a small squeal and Victor had turned around just in time to see the cork break a very expensive glass display case. She giggled, turning into the bathroom, flashing Victor a quick smirk and beckoning him towards her. He shook his head and started making his way towards the bathroom, luggage in tow. It weighed more than he expected, considering how small it was. Victor rounded the corner and was met with her silhouette in the dim candlelight, she was perched on the edge of the tub testing the waters temperature. “You can leave it over here.” she pointed to a spot close to the end of the large tub. Victor moved closer, mesmerized by this bold creature who was casually making her self comfortable in a mobsters home. She slowly stood up to meet him as he got closer, taking a sip from the champagne bottle and moving her free hand behind her back. He stopped in front of her, struggling to swallow as he realized what that hand had done. 

Her white 1970’s styled bra slowly slipped off and that same hand came up to grasp Victors tie, he gulped as she rose on tiptoe to whisper in his ear - brushing against it frequently with her soft lips. “That’ll be all Riff Raff - you can let the Master know his guest has arrived.” afterwards she playfully pushed him away, his tie slowly slipping through her fingers. She shed the last of her scant clothing - a pair of matching white vintage panties and gracefully crawled into the bath. 

Victor swallowed hard and stabilized his breathing, giving her one last glare before promptly turning on his heel and exiting the bathroom - slamming the door harder than he had intended. Victor was incredibly excited and frustrated at the same time, who the fuck was this woman? Barging into the penthouse, wearing practically nothing, bossing him around, teasing him and then tossing him out and calling him trash?! Victor stomped further into the penthouse making his way towards Romans office when he realized he was acting childish. Victor could still hear Roman arguing on the phone so he leaned against the opposite wall and waited. Roman hated being interrupted and he didn’t need to upset his boss anymore than he was already going to be when he found out a stranger had barged into his home and was wreaking havoc.


End file.
